Much Ado About Nothing
by ProudToBeSlytherin
Summary: Lily and James are getting married and want to set up their best friends Sirius and Vicky in the process. (Story line of the play 'Much Ado About Nothing' by Sakespear) SiriusXOC


James and Lily were getting married. And everyone was happy about it. Well, everyone except for Severus Snape of course. Then again, it wasn't like he was going to do anything. Right? Anywhore, the happy couple already knew who they wanted for the wedding party. Vicky's best friend, Victoria, preferably Vicky, was to be the maid of honor. Sirius Black, Jame's best mate was to be the best man. The other two Marauders were also to be in the wedding party as well. On the wedding day, there was going to be more than just the joint of Lily and James.

Ah, yes, then there was Vicky and Sirius. No they weren't a couple. But everyone wanted them to be, ever since Hogwarts. Despite the fact that the two despised each other, they would make the perfect couple. The true underlying feelings were obvious to everyone else. Sirius was always talking about her. Sure, it was about how much he disliked her, but surely that's not the point. Then there was Vicky who was always gazing at him when he was in the room. ... Yes, the gaze was filled with fiery hatred, but she still couldn't tear her eyes away from him. So their plan was to set the two up. What better than a Halloween party?

At the party, everyone was perfectly dressed up and unidentifiable. Through the night, Lily managed to introduce Vicky to several men, saying that she could pick her date to the wedding. With this in mind, she would pick men who she knew Vicky would never go for, and then present the unnamed Sirius. Vicky agreed, a bit begrudgingly, and allowed her best friend to bring her various men. The whole predicament was quite funny to her. She had her sights set on no one, and preferred it to be that way. So it was amusing to watch men tantalizing after her. While standing on the balcony, looking across the landscape and getting some fresh air, she heard someone walk out next to her.

"Interesting party." the man said, sarcasm apparent in his voice

Vicky giggled a little, "Yes, it is definitely interesting." she said.

He looked at her, "I can't wait to leave." he said, "My mate is making me stay here to set me up with someone."

She sighed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. My friend wants me to find a date for an event we're going to soon." Vicky thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

"And what would that be?"

She took out a slip of paper and scribbled her phone number down on it, then handed it to him. "Here, now you can leave." Vicky said, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

The man took out a paper as well and copied her action, "So can you."

Before she could leave, he wrapped his arms around her waist and delicately kissed her lips. Although it was only for a few moments, it was perfect. Not only was it beautifully and cheesily cliche, but he didn't try anything sneaky. The man was a gentleman. After exasperating from her, the two said their goodbyes, told their friends of the events that took place out on the balcony, and left. Lily and James found each other, telling of the same story. Then they came

Sadly, they weren't the only ones with a plan.

Yes, turns out Snape had something planned out after all (A/N: Sorry Snape, I love ya but it's time to be the scapegoat). The night before the wedding he called up James, knowing Lily was at Vicky's house celebrating with several other of their friends. He said that there was something James needed to see, and if he didn't trust him, he would be okay with James bringing back up. Just in case. So the four Marauders made their way to the address they were given. When they got there, oh the horror in James' eyes when he looked up through the window. It was Lily, about to be bedded by another man.

"This... this can't be real." he said, turning away. James felt as if he could be sick.

"I'm sorry," Snape said, "I know you loved her."

The rest of the Marauders, somehow forgetting that Snape loved her as well and would do anything to get her, went to comfort James. Though, they did not do well because they had no idea how to do so. They knew just how much James loved Lily, and how he had since they were eleven. Home of them could even begin to imagine how much pain he was experiencing

The next night Sirius and Vicky had created a meeting time and place. They were to meet in the park at about six PM. Oh they were in for a treat. When Sirius approached the park, he could see the form of a girl sitting on a bench, a smile spreading across his fate as he did. That smile faded when he recognized the brown haired girl for who she really was.

He walked over to her, standing behind the bench. Was she the girl he met at the party? Could she really have been the girl he kissed and decided was the best kisser he'd had so far? The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize she was. The two girls had the same height, petite frame, pale skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair. Her hair, which would have been the big give away, was tied up in a bun that night. That's why he didn't recognize her.

"Oh my God." He said. When she turned around she gave him a slight sneer.

"Go away Black." she said, turning back around, "I'm waiting for someone and it's kind of important."

Sirius sat next to her on the bench and looked deep in her eyes. For some unknown reason, his lips turned up slightly. "You're waiting for me."

Scoffing, she looked away from him, "Oh yeah, prove it."

Sirius held her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her. God she was aggravating sometimes. He was surprised he never kissed her to shut her up before. But when he did kiss her it wasn't so much of a "shut the hell up" kind of way. It was more of a "I was just looking for an excuse to kiss you" thing. His mind was just a complete dumpster. What did he really feel towards her? Did he really hate her? Or did he actually love her?

When she began to kiss him back, slowly and gently, he realized just what it truly was. He was mad about her. Everyone about her was agonizingly flawless. Maybe that's why he disliked her so much. She was perfect. And it was bloody annoying. Everything from her caramel brown hair, chocolate eyes, microscopic waist, to the little dimple he only saw on a special occasion. The only thing wrong with her was how amazing she was.

"God I hate you." She mumbled against his lips,wrapping her arms around his neck

He smiled a bit, "Love you too."

The day of James no Lily's wedding was very interesting. Lily was giddy with excitement. She was about to marry the love of her life. Vicky was sitting in the corner biting her lip. Her and Sirius had met twice since they discovered that they were at the party together. She hadn't told anyone about it. Sure, they'd all love to know. But they just a didn't feel like it was the right time. The brown hired girl wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to keep it a secret.

"Are you okay, Vicky?" Lily asked. Her head snapped up at her friend

"Yeah," said Vicky, "I'm fine. Why?"

Lily smiled at her, "Dunno, you seemed to be thinking about something really serious."

Sirius.

Damn you Lily.

At the other side of the building the Marauders were all dressed and ready to go. There was just one issue, James was certain Lily had cheated on him. How was he supposed to marry her after seeing what he saw just the other day? Sirius stood up and said he was taking a walk. He needed to clear his head. The drama of what they'd seen the other day and the secret both he and his lover were keeping was weighing heavy on his shoulders. Sirius paced the courtyard, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't you look dashing."

Sirius smiled at the sound if her voice. Turning to face her, he caught sight of the beautiful dark purple bridesmaid dress she was wearing. Her usually pin straight hair was now delicately curled and just touched her shoulders. Vicky's already flawless face was now done up, making her look inhumanly beautiful. At least to him. He walked over to her and held her face in his hands.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He said before kissing her, "This wedding is going to be a disaster."

She shot him a worried look, "What are you talking about?" Vicky asked

Sirius sighed, "Lily cheated in James."

"What?!" She screeched, "When?"

"Three days ago." He answered

Vicky shook her head, "Lily slept over at my house three days ago." She said, "She couldn't have cheated on him."

Sirius thought back to the night they supposedly saw Lily. Come to think of it, they never really saw the girls face. It could have been any girl with red hair. "We have to go tell James, then." He said, grabbing hold of her hand. The two ran back inside and to the room where the marauders still stood. Bursting through the door, they let go of each other's hand to face the group.

"Hey Vicky." Said James when she came in.

She walked over to him and grabbed hold of his shoulders, looking at him very seriously. "James, I want you to listen to me very carefully." Vicky said, "Lily. Did. Not. Cheat. On. You."

James looked at Sirius. "You told her?" He asked. Half surprised that Sirius would tell Lily's best friend what they saw, half surprised Sirius and Vicky were around each other long enough to make this discovery.

"Just listen to her, okay?" He said. James moved his gaze back to the girl in front of him

"Lily slept over at my house three days ago. She couldn't have cheated on you."

Pushing his glasses up, James thought for a moment. "Then why was that girl we saw?"

Vicky waved off his question, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that Lily loves you and she only loves you."

The clock struck,medicating the new hour. Thirty minutes until the reception. James, finally believing Vicky and her story, said that she had better get back to Lily so they could finish getting ready. Sirius offered to walk her back, an offer that was quite curious to the three boys in the room. Once the door was closed, he took her hand in his again.

"Let's tell them today." He said, giving her a reassuring smile.

Vicky debated the thought for a moment. "I don't see why not." She said, returning the smil

The wedding reception went smoothly. Once back with her, Vicky had told Lily about the encounter she had just had with the girls fiancé. Lily, being the rational and understanding person, was just happy that he now knew that she would never to such a thing to him. Through the whole ceremony, Vicky and Sirius looked at each other looking forward to being near each other again.

At the party that followed the reception, the new couple announced to their friends that they were now indeed together. Lily was overjoyed and immediately tackled Vicky in a hug while the three Marauders told Sirius it was about time Lily and James' wedding day truly was magical just like how everyone thought it would be.

Several years later there was another wedding. This time, the bride was Vicky and the groom was Sirius. Their wedding was much less eventful, as there was no one trying to break them up and they did now have the task of trying to set their best friends up. Sirius and Vicky went on to have two children. A girl, named Hayley, and a boy, named Mason, only three years later.


End file.
